Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a workpiece cutting method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a workpiece cutting method for reducing burring on a workpiece being cut.
Background Information
Various types of workpiece cutting methods and apparatus exist. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-252805 discloses a cutting apparatus having an upper shear blade and a lower shear blade that are configured to cut a portion of a workpiece.